


Котики, обнимашки и кофе

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), LaurielAnarwen



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Cafés, Cats, Coffee, Cuddles, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Сердце Стива пропустило удар, когда самый красивый человек, какого он когда-либо видел, вошёл в кофейню “Котики, обнимашки и кофе”.





	Котики, обнимашки и кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cats, Cuddles & Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157678) by [LazyAmara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAmara/pseuds/LazyAmara). 



Сердце Стива пропустило удар, когда самый красивый человек, какого он когда-либо видел, вошёл в “Котики, обнимашки и кофе”. Стив работал здесь уже пару месяцев, но этого человека видел в кофейне впервые. Он то и дело поглядывал на кареглазого красавца, пока готовил фраппучино для очередного клиента, и напиток едва не убежал через край, но Стив спохватился в последний момент и постарался немного прийти в себя и собрать мозги в кучку до того, как новый посетитель наконец подойдёт к стойке, чтобы сделать заказ.  
  
Вышеупомянутый мужчина, войдя, направился прямиком в Кошачий Уголок. Его походка была такой уверенной, а улыбка такой расслабленной, что Стив уже лишился бы чувств, не будь он сейчас на работе.  
  
Посетитель беззаботно гладил котиков, и этому не мешало даже то, что идеально отглаженный и явно очень дорогой костюм уже начал покрываться кошачьей шерстью. Пальцы Стива дёрнулись в настоятельной потребности нарисовать этого человека немедленно.   
  
— Привет! Добро пожаловать в “Котики, обнимашки и кофе”, чем я могу вам помочь? — Стив легко улыбнулся, как и всегда, когда приветствовал нового посетителя, и если в этот раз он немного поплыл, об этом никому не нужно было знать.   
  
— Привет, Стив, — Стив усмехнулся, когда Тони осмотрел его с головы до ног, — сделай мне самый сладкий напиток, какой у вас только есть.   
  
— Конечно. Могу я узнать ваше имя? — Стив написал заказ на стакане и теперь ждал ответа посетителя.  
  
— Тони, — ответил тот с тёплой улыбкой и не сдержал смешок, когда Стив серьёзно кивнул и улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы любите карамель.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что люблю, красавчик, — сказал Тони, с дразнящей улыбкой наклоняясь к барной стойке.  
  
Стив отправился выполнять заказ, чувствуя, как от взгляда Тони по телу расползается тепло.  
  
Когда он добавлял взбитые сливки, Тони усмехнулся и спросил:  
  
— Итак, исходя из названия кофейни, я могу рассчитывать на обнимашки, верно?  
  
Стив почувствовал, как жар пополз по щекам и ушам, и развернулся, держа в руках стакан.  
  
— Тони… я работаю.  
  
Но обнять своего партнёра хотелось ужасно. В последний раз они виделись неделю назад, до того, как тот занялся налаживанием работы японского филиала своей компании. Это означало множество деловых встреч перед тем, как он и в самом деле отправится в Японию, и Стиву казалось, что они с Тони не оставались наедине уже вечность.  
  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Тони. — Но ты же можешь сделать исключение для своего чудесного любовника? — протянул он, самодовольно улыбаясь, и ослабил галстук, так что Стив почувствовал, как слабеют колени.  
  
Он прочистил горло.  
  
— Моя смена скоро закончится, ты можешь подождать здесь.  
  
Тони драматично вздохнул и отступил, давая дорогу следующему клиенту, но продолжил разговор, как только тот сделал заказ.  
  
— Меня слишком долго не было! Он уже не хочет меня, он меня забыл! — воскликнул Тони с обидой. Посетитель просто его проигнорировал.  
  
Выполняя следующий заказ, Стив закатил глаза, но с его губ не сходила довольная улыбка.  
  
— Тони, мы созванивались раз в пару дней, и к тому же… тебя невозможно забыть, буквально, — он нежно улыбнулся усмехающемуся Тони.  
  
Тот отошёл, устроился среди кошек и принялся играть с ними, заставляя охотиться за пернатой кошачьей игрушкой, и потягивать кофе.  
  
До конца смены Стива Тони умиротворённо наблюдал за ним, поглаживая устроившуюся у него на колене бурую кошку. Стив чувствовал, как внутри поднимается тёплая волна, но изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться на работе.  
  
Наконец он собрал вещи, передал смену пришедшему коллеге и направился к Тони. Тот в своём костюме в окружении кошек выглядел немного чужеродно, но всё равно не менее прекрасно. Стив улыбнулся, заметив, что ему удалось приручить Пинки, ту самую бурую кошку.  
  
— Не хочешь её тревожить, да? — поддразнил Стив.  
  
— Она же спит, Стив, было бы бесчеловечно тревожить спящую кошку.  
  
Он немного поёрзал, что, конечно же, разбудило Пинки, и она потянулась и уселась у него на коленях, высоко подняла голову, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
— А теперь какое найдёшь оправдание? — спросил Стив с усмешкой.  
  
— Она королева.  
  
Стив фыркнул, услышав это. Тони погладил кошку между ушами, и та замурчала, прикрыв глаза и тычась головой в руку.  
  
— Ну же, Тони, я думал, ты хочешь обнимашек.  
  
Тони, казалось, разрывался на части. Он взглянул на Стива, снова на Пинки, нахмурил брови и поджал губы. Снова посмотрел на Стива и вздохнул.  
  
— Прости, Пинки, но мне пора, — сказал он и снял кошку с колен. Когда Тони встал, она недовольно мяукнула и принялась тереться о его ноги и мурчать.  
  
— Ох.  
  
Перед тем как покинуть Кошачий Уголок, он погладил её ещё раз и отряхнул руки пока они шли к выходу из кафе.  
  
— Уже скучаю по ней, — сказал Тони, и Стив коротко рассмеялся, взяв его за руку и переплетая их пальцы. Внутри всё трепетало от того, как Тони на ходу улыбался ему и сжимал его руку.  
  
— Ничего страшного, Тони, ты можешь прийти повидать её в любое время, а если этого не хватит, то кошек можно и домой забирать. — Стив усмехнулся, когда глаза Тони расширились.  
  
— Их можно забрать домой? — спросил он, слегка повысив голос и подавшись вперёд. — Стив! Сказал бы сразу! Я хочу забрать их всех! — продолжил он, пока они шли к машине, где ждал Хэппи.  
  
— Тони, у тебя не будет времени за ними ухаживать, — сказал Стив, с улыбкой тряхнул головой и забрался в машину вслед за Тони. — Привет, Хэппи.  
  
Хэппи кивнул ему, как всегда.  
  
— Стив.  
  
— Я бы хорошо за ними ухаживал, — проворчал Тони, но Стив знал, что тот с ним согласен, даже если осознавать это и было печально.  
  
Когда они устроились в машине, Хэппи поднял перегородку, и Тони немедленно забрался на Стива, обнял его за талию и устроил голову у него на груди.  
  
— Ты обещал мне обнимашки, — пробормотал Тони, тычась носом ему в ключицу.  
  
Стив улыбнулся, с удовольствием обхватывая его за плечи.  
  
— Не было такого.  
  
Тем не менее, он нисколько не возражал.


End file.
